A Escolha Certa
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Tradução de THE RIGHT CHOICE, por Wishchan. Aqui, a história se passa na época do Anime, depois da famigerada peça da Bela Adormecida, e antes da chegada de Eriol. O que é mais importante para Syaoran, o amor por Sakura ou a missão?


**A Escolha Certa**

No camarim, depois que a peça da Bela Adormecida acabou...

**Syaoran:** "Queime-o! _(chutando um bonito vestido rosa)_"

**Sakura:** "Isto é muito cruel, Li-kun. Tomoyo-chan ficou toda a noite para fazer o vestido de princesa para ti. Veja, olhe para todo o esforço e carinho colocados dentro das costuras. É realmente bonito."

**Syaoran:** "Eu não me importo - jogue isto fora. Eu não quero ver isto de novo."

**Tomoyo _(rindo)_:** "Mas tu fazes uma princesa tão bonita, Li-kun. Tu te encaixaste perfeitamente com o Príncipe Sakura."

**Syaoran:** "_(olhando raivosamente e projetando os lábios) _Eu o odiei. Eu me senti tão estúpido."

**Kero:** "_(saindo de uma mochila) _Bem garoto, obviamente tu és um moleque estúpido. Eu estou feliz que tu realmente o percebeste. E, a tua atuação foi 'terrível'. Supõe-se que princesas sejam 'doces', 'graciosas' e 'bonitas'. Elas certamente não 'tropeçam', 'andam desengonçadas' e 'gritam' as próprias falas."

**Syaoran:** "_(que murmurou sob a respiração) _Estúpido boneco de pelúcia."

**Kero:** "_(que enterrou as sobrancelhas juntas) _O quê?"

**Syaoran:** "Hum... eu disse que eu 'não sou estúpido', e como tu esperas que eu atue bem quando supõe-se atuar como uma 'princesa'. Eu sou 'um' cara, pelo amor de Deus."

**Kero:** "Bem, olhe para Sakura. Foi suposto que ela atuou como um 'príncipe', e ela é uma 'garota'. Agora, ela estava perfeita."

**Syaoran:** "É diferente..."

**Kero:** "Não, não é!"

Crack, crack. A iluminação se posicionou entre o olhar penetrante de animosidade de Syaoran e Kero-chan. Meiling surgiu do camarim e chutou a fantasia dela para o lado.

**Meiling:** "Syaoran estava perfeitamente adorável. _(estreitando os olhos, encarou Sakura) _Eu não te perdôo por abraçá-lo no fim da peça. 'Não' estava no roteiro. Foi ruim o suficiente que tu conseguiste beijá-lo. Eu queria ser a princesa, ainda ser o príncipe é melhor que ser a bruxa malvada."

Sakura ficou vermelha. Bem, ela tinha a recém capturado duas cartas, a Luz e a Escuridão, então ela estava obviamente apavorada. Ela não tinha a intenção de abraçar Syaoran.

**Sakura:** "Hoe-e."

**Meiling:** "_(que tragicamente olhou para o teto, juntando as mãos) _Ahh, como eles podem escolher uma garota tão bonita e talentosa como eu para ser a bruxa. É claro, é injusto para as outras pessoas se eu conseguisse um papel principal. Eles poderiam ficar com inveja. Sim, é isto. De qualquer forma, na vida real, eu sou a princesa e Syaoran é o príncipe. _(ela arremessou os braços em torno de Syaoran gemendo de felicidade; todos suaram; Syaoran se contorceu)_"

**Kero:** "Puxa, eu que pensei que tu encontraste o papel perfeito como uma bruxa."

**Meiling:** "_(encarando o teto) _O QUÊ?"

**Sakura:** "Hoe! Agora, vamos ficar calmos e parar de brigar. Kero-chan, baixe a tua voz. Alguém pode ouví-lo lá fora. Tu não deverias ter vindo."

**Kero:** "Ahn, está certo. De qualquer forma, valeu a pena o perigo para ver o moleque em um vestido. Ha ha haa... _(Kero colocou a cabeça para trás na gargalhada, segurando a barriga)_"

**Syaoran:** "_(que olhou ferozmente)_ Humpf! Eu fui 'forçado' a usar o vestido!"

**Kero:** "_(esfregando o queixo)_ De fato, o que eu mais esperava era a cena do beijo. Muito mal que a Carta Clow tenha aparecido naquele momento."

**Tomoyo:** "_(suspirando com tristeza) _Sim, eu teria adorado capturar tal cena em vídeo. 'O primeiro beijo de Sakura'. De fato, seria mais romântico se Sakura fosse a princesa e Syaoran fosse o príncipe. Mas, é claro, Sakura fica bem como um príncipe. Vocês acham que eu posso gravar em vídeo tal cena uma outra vez?"

**Syaoran e Sakura:** "_(ambos vermelhos) _Não!"

Kero-chan fez barulho de risadas. Syaoran olhou distante. Para mudar o tópico, Syaoran enfiou o vestido rosa dentro das mãos de Tomoyo.

**Syaoran:** "De qualquer forma, eu nunca mais quero ver este vestido de novo."

**Tomoyo:** "Nossa... está certo. Tu fizeste uma bonita princesa. Eu acho que eu posso alterar o vestido para ser uma fantasia de batalha de Sakura. _(Sakura suou, então Tomoyo continuou, segurando uma peruca loira encaracolada)_ E sobre a peruca?"

**Syaoran:** "Isso deve ser queimado. Parece com um talharim superdesenvolvido. Ahhh! Que disgraça para meu nome ter que ser uma princesa e vestir coisas idiotas. O que minhas irmãs dirão? O que minha mãe dirá? Aquilo foi tão embaraçoso... _(Syaoran continuou a praguejar assim que ele saía do camarim)_"

**Sakura:** "Muito bem, vamos! Yukito-san e oniichan estariam esperando lá fora!"

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran deslizou na cama e bocejou. Pelo menos, a peça finalmente acabou. Ele estava tão nervoso antes.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Hummm... Eu imagino o que teria sido como ter que beijar Sakura? Acho que nunca saberei. Sem outra chance para descobrir, não que eu me importe. Cara, eu queria não ter me envergonhado tanto. Deus, o que estou pensando?"

Piscadela, piscadela, os olhos de esmeralda... tão bonitos... queria... Syaoran caiu em um descanso profundo.

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

As pássaros cantavam felizes e o sol estava colorindo contra as sombras de galhos verdes. Repentinamente, Syaoran acordou. Ele esfregou os olhos e olhou nas redondezas. Onde ele estava? Eu girou em volta para ver que ele estava cercado por árvores. Tentando ficar de pé, ele tropeçou sobre algo que o guarnecia. Olhando para si mesmo abaixo, ele viu que ele estava coberto em uma túnica azul da meia-noite com calças compridas pretas. Calçando os pés, ele encontrou robustas botas de líder. Girando em volta para mais uma vez, ele descobriu que ele tinha uma capa azul-safira a qual ele tropeçou momentos antes. Na cintura, estava pendurada uma espada de tipo ocidental com um cabo dourado, cravejado com diamantes. Confuso, ele caminhou adiante a um lago e encarou o próprio reflexo. Ele quase sorriu pois, no lugar do reflexo que um garoto normal da 5ª série, estava o de um príncipe galante. Sobre o cabelo castanho-pinhão estava uma coroa dourada, a qual refletia o sol em todas as direções. Fora isto, olhos cor-de-âmbar olhavam intensamente, levemente confusos.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Nada mau, nada mau. Isto é muito bom. Melhor que ser uma princesa. Ainda assim, sempre que um lugar de conto de fadas se apresenta como este, eu acho melhor encontrar meu caminho para fora daqui."

Pisando através de árvores superdesenvolvidas, ele procurava por uma estrada. Assim que ele surgiu em uma clareira, Syaoran piscou várias vezes devido à brilhante luz do sol. Os olhos deles focaram para ver uma garota bonita com amáveis olhos azuis e um cabelo púrpura longo e ondulante, que se assentava sobre o gramado.

**Tomoyo:** "Bom. Tu finalmente chegaste. Eu pensei que tu nunca chegarias. Finalmente, a ação pode começar _(falou com uma voz doce, para acabar com um sorriso)_"

**Syaoran:** "_(engoliu seco e gaguejou) _Quem... quem é você?"

**Tomoyo:** "Oh, eu sou Tomoyo. Eu sou a mensageira e a narradora para ti. Eu estou aqui para dizer-te a tua missão."

**Syaoran:** "A mensageira? Para quê? Quem tu supões que eu seja?"

**Tomoyo:** "Tu não sabes? Bem, é claro que tu és o Príncipe da Lua."

**Syaoran:** "Eu? Um príncipe?"

**Tomoyo:** "É claro! E tua missão é salvar a Princesa Estrelar."

**Syaoran:** "Quem? Minha missão não é coletar as Cartas Clow?"

**Tomoyo:** "Não. O que são as Cartas Clow? Tu tens que vencer o Príncipe do Sol e resgatar a Princesa com um beijo de amor. Hohohoho! E eu gravarei tudo em fita!"

**Syaoran:** "O que? Eu não entendo."

**Tomoyo:** "Bem, isto é muito mal. Eu também não entendo. Depressa agora. Não há mais tempo a perder. Tu tens que alcançar o Palácio Celestial antes que o Príncipe do Sol controle a Princesa. _(Syaoran coçou o queixo bem confuso)_ Agora, siga em frente. Tu alcançarás o palácio se tu seguires esta estrada."

**Syaoran:** "Que estrada? Não há estrada..."

**Tomoyo:** "Esta aqui. Siga a estrada de ladrilhos rosa! Agora, adeus. Boa sorte, eu confio nos teus instintos. As coisas podem ser diferentes daquelas que parecem por fora."

**Syaoran:** "Espere! Espere, eu tenho mais perguntas."

Mas ela se foi. Uma voz latejante sussurrava nas orelhas dele.

**Voz:** "Lembre-se, o poder do amor. Deixe-o levar-te à pessoa certa."

**Syaoran:** "_(que franziu as sobrancelhas)_ Bem, aqui vamos ao nada. Talvez eu descubrirei mais uma vez que eu alcance o Palácio Celestial."

Abrançando-se, ele começou a seguir a estrada de ladrilhos rosa.

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente, ele chegou à frente de um palácio estonteante. Já que não havia guarda, ele entrou cautelosamente. Era bastante assustador e triste. Puxando a espada, ele temporariamente desceu o corredor acarpetado. De um dos quartos, uma garota com rabos-de-cavalos pretos saindo de bolos, um em cada lado da cabeça dela, saltou e jogou os braços em torno dele. O vestido vermelho sedoso adornado com um laço serpenteava em torno.

**Meiling:** "Meu príncipe e noivo, eu sabia que tu chegarias."

**Syaoran:** "Quem é você?"

**Meiling:** "Tu não me conheces? Eu sou tua prima, e tua noiva!"

**Syaoran:** "Tu és? Bem, suponho que eu resgatarei alguma princesa. A Princesa Estrelar. Tu sabes quem ela é?"

**Meiling:** "Oh, ela. O Príncipe do Sol vai fazer algo com ela, de qualquer jeito. Tu deves ficar comigo."

**Syaoran:** "_(balançando a cabeça) _É minha missão. Eu tenho que salvá-la. Eu sempre tenho que ter sucesso."

**Meiling:** "E sobre mim? _(que começou a chorar)_"

**Syaoran:** "Nós podemos ainda ser amigos. Supõe-se que eu deva resgatar a princesa. Minha missão é mais importante. Eu não pertenço a este lugar, de qualquer forma. Eu estou um pouco confuso. Agora, não chore. Mas, por favor, diga-me onde eu posso encontrar a Princesa para que então eu possa acabar com isto."

**Meiling:** "_(que fungou e disse)_ Tudo bem. Venha me visitar novamente, de qualquer forma. Ela está naquele quarto, descendo esta entrada. A única com a porta dourada."

**Syaoran:** "Obrigado, prima. Eu não te esquecerei. Somos amigos, tudo bem?"

**Meiling:** "_(que sorriu e limpou as lágrimas)_ Sim, somos amigos, meu querido primo. Eu acho que, no fundo do meu coração, eu sabia que tu não eras para mim. Eu te desejo a melhor sorte, Príncipe da Lua. Teu amor será o poder. Ainda assim, uma palavra de aviso: deixe o teu coração fazer a escolha certa."

Meiling então girou em torno de si e correu para fora do palácio numa jornada para encontrar o verdadeiro amor dela, que ela acreditou que estaria lá fora, em algum lugar.

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Justamente então, uma certa garota vestida em trapos também alcançou o palácio. Ela empurrou tiras desgarradas do lustroso cabelo castanho-dourado para trás, e alisou para baixo o áspero vestido. Piscando os brilhantes olhos de esmeralda algumas vezes, ela entrou.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "O que estou fazendo aqui? O que há no armazém para mim agora?"

Sakura desceu o mesmo corredor que Syaoran tinha atravessado. Ao mesmo tempo, Meiling veio correndo, com o cabelo preto jorrando por ela. Inclinando a cabeça, Sakura imaginou quem era a bonita garota em vestido vermelho. Suspirando, ela encarou abaixo para a própria aparência. De repente, ela se encontrou caindo no meio do nada, vestida em trapos. Uma figura alta e misteriosa, com o cabelo amarrado em um longo rabo-de-cavalo disse-lhe para ir ao Palácio Celestial. Ele tinha um sorriso amável e olhos cintilantes por trás dos óculos. Então, ela caiu de pés descalços, abaixo na estrada rochosa e acabou no palácio.

Descendo a entrada do palácio, ela bateu em um príncipe. Por alguma razão, havia algo vagamente familiar sobre o exuberante cabelo castanho, e as sobrancelhas escuras enrrugaram-se em um profundo olhar carrancudo. Ela encarou abaixo o semblante dela e olhou distante, na distância dizendo que ele não tinha nada a ver com ela, e não se importava com qualquer coisa sobre quem ela era. Ele não se importava com o que aconteceu a ela ou onde ela estava. Deixando-a para trás, ele orgulhosamente foi para a porta dourada. Sakura olhou para baixo.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Por que ele deveria se importar? Ainda assim, ele me lembra o..."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Cuidadosamente, Syaoran entrou no quarto com a porta dourada. Havia um certo amargor sobre a garota mendiga que ele a recém tinha encontrado, mesmo assim, ele tinha uma missão mais importante adiante dele. Ela não importava. Ainda assim, ele não podia evitar de se encontrar com os olhos dela. Ele o fez então, ele tinha encarado dentro das piscinas de esmeraldas, cheios de dor e confusão. Ainda assim, ele tinha que refutar em prestar atenção para qualquer coisa além da missão.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Esqueça tudo sobre o resto."

Ele colocou a capa sobre os olhos dele porque a sala foi inundada com um esplendor de luz. Abrindo os olhos de novo, ele podia ver que a fonte da luz era uma grande cama velada no centro do quarto.

**Voz da escuridão:** "_(por trás de Syaoran) _Então, finalmente nos encontramos, caro parente."

Syaoran girou em torno de si em uma posição de luta de artes marciais chinesas, Então, balançou a cabeça.

**Syaoran:** "Espere um pouco, isto não está certo. _(então puxou a espada com um assobio e gritou)_ Em guarda! Ataque-me, ó inimigo abominável. Eu prometo pela minha honra salvar a senhorita em agonia. _(então, ele balaçou a cabeça de novo)_ Isto também não soou correto, soou estúpido. Não soa comigo... _(então coçou o queixo)_"

**Kero:** "_(que emergiu de um canto) _Bem, travesso Príncipe da Lua, tu finalmente chegaste. Um moleirão, não é? Tu podias ter movido teu traseiro um pouco mais rápido. Bem, eu sou o guardião do Livro Encantado."

**Syaoran:** "Não é o Livro das Cartas Clow?"

**Kero:** "O quê? De qualquer forma, tu não és alguém que tenha boa aparência. Bem, o que esperar? Estou contente que tu sabe que és um estúpido. O teu primeiro ataque foi chinês, enquanto tu estás usando roupas ocidentais de príncipe. O teu segundo ataque com a espada foi uma mistura de esgrima francesa, assim como as palavras no estilo Rei Artur. O que é uma 'senhorita em agonia'? Ha ha. Moleque."

**Syaoran:** "_(olhando furiosamente) _Ah, cala a boca. Eu nunca fui um príncipe antes. E eu não tenho um roteiro. O que se supõe que deveria ter dito, então? _(então viu uma versão em negro de Kero, com asas de borboleta, saindo da escuridão)_"

**Spinel Sun:** "Eu acho que o Príncipe da Lua deveria dizer alguma coisa como, 'Chave que esconde as forças das trevas. Mostre sua verdadeira face para mim...'"

**Syaoran:** "Que estupidez! Eu não sou um Cardcaptor! Eu sou um descendente de Clow Reed, e minha missão é... espere um segundo, qual é minha missão... de qualquer jeito, é importante. _(observando uma mulher com asas de borboleta se aproximando)_"

**Ruby Moon:** "Suppi-chan! Onde está você? Estava procurando por você. _(atravessando a porta, então ela admirou-se) _Oh, meu Deus! Tu és o Príncipe da Lua? Ah, que bonito! Tu e a Princesa farão um casal perfeito. _(ela então pegou as bochechas de Syaoran)_ Eu não imaginei que tu já estarias aqui. Eu estava ocupada procurando por algo delicioso. Eu peguei o irmão da Princesa, você sabe. Hummm..."

**Voz da escuridão:** "Aham! Ficarei feliz de saber se você se lembra de mim no final, seu criador. Eu acho que fiquei esperando tempo demais. _(movendo a capa para trás, ele limpou a garganta)_ Eu sou o Príncipe do Sol."

Não houve resposta. O Príncipe do Sol franziu-se por um momento.

**Príncipe do Sol:** "Alô? Música e efeitos de luz, por favor. _(switch, flash, música-tema de CCS)_ Bem, assim está melhor. _(voltando alguns passos, ele então anunciou)_ Bem, tu terás que lugar comigo para alcançar a Princesa Estrelar."

**Syaoran:** "Certo, eu o farei."

**Príncipe do Sol:** "_(que puxou uma chave e invocou) _Chave que esconde as forças das trevas. Mostre sua verdadeira face para mim, Eu, Eriol, comando-te pois aceitei a missão. Liberte-se!"

**Syaoran:** "_(que observou o príncipe de cabelos púrpura-escuro, de óculos, e com um sorriso ainda ameaçador) _Tu também tens a chave?"

**Eriol:** "Sim. Todavia, lute comigo agora. Revele o teu poder para mim. Eu começarei!"

**Syaoran:** "Espere!"

**Eriol:** "O quê?"

**Syaoran:** "Quem é a Princesa Estrelar, então?"

**Eriol:** "Quem tu pensas que ele é?"

**Syaoran:** "Quem?"

**Eriol:** "_(que caiu de pernas para o ar) _Caro parente, tu és apenas tão ingênuo e simples."

**Syaoran:** "Não sou!"

**Eriol:** "É sim!"

**Kero:** "Parem! Continuem com a luta, aqui. Nós não temos o dia todo."

**Syaoran:** "_(que cruzou os braços) _Eu me recuso a lutar até que eu veja por quem supõe-se que eu devo resgatar! Eu não vou arriscar meu pescoço para qualquer um."

**Kero:** "Ah, teimoso como sempre, não é? Yue, revele-a para este miserável."

Vindo do nada, um bonito homem com longo cabelo prateado apareceu e flutuou acima da cama velada. Com um triste olhar na cara, ele tirou o véu. De primeiro, um esplendor ofuscante de luz cegou os espectadores. Então, a luz diminuiu até uma leve brilho de uma estrela, vislumbrando um linda garota, levemente respirando em sono profundo. Ela estava coberta em um vestido sedoso e leve, o qual era feito do mais fino material, e brilhava a centelha de uma estrela cintilante. O cabelo castanho-claro e os doces feitios estranhamente familiares para Syoaran, mas ele não conseguia exatamente encaixá-la.

**Eriol:** "_(que estava impaciente)_ Então, está satisfeito, Príncipe da Lua?"

**Syaoran:** "_(que ficou envergonhado) _Ahn, eu acho que estou. Mesmo assim, eu não entendo por que eu tenho que resgatá-la."

**Ruby Moon:** "_(que sussurou na orelha de Syoaran) _Caro pequeno lobo, é a sua missão. Sua honra depende disto."

**Syaoran:** "_(fazendo seu tradicional olhar carrancudo) _Eu não sei por que eu tenho uma missão tão estúpida. O que esta missão significa, então? Por que as pessoas dizem 'o poder do amor', enquanto outras dizem 'honra'? Eu não amo nenhuma garota, nunca mesmo, em toda a minha vida. O que é o amor?"

**Spinel Sun:** "Eu 'nunca' amei 'qualquer' garota na minha vida."

**Syaoran:** "_(que puxou o cabelo para trás, e encarou Spinel) _Os estúpidos bonecos de pelúcia são todos iguais, não importa onde você esteja."

**Yue:** "_(que levitou sobre Syoaran e disse soberbamente) _Algum dia, tu encontrarás o teu primeiro amor. Tu deves tentar ver bem dentro e trazer os sentimentos para fora. Talvez algum dia, tu finalmente perceberás que teu amor está apenas a um passo de distância. Apenas te lembres, não esperes até que seja tarde demais e faça as escolhas certas. As coisas podem ser diferentes daquelas que se parecem de fora. Pense cuidadosamente e faça a escolha certa. Tu tens o poder dentro de ti."

**Syaoran:** "_(juntando as sobrancelhas) _Que seja. Eu apenas quero voltar e cair fora deste lugar maluco."

**Eriol:** "Então pare de perder tempo e derrote-me, então tu podes alcançar a princesa."

**Syaoran:** "Certo! Fuuka Shou Rai!"

Ele jogou os cartões de encantação dele. Um rastro de vento sulcou de fora a fora. Mesmo assim, todos estavam muito ocupados caindo de pernas para o ar, devido à demonstração de mágica.

**Kero:** "Moleque, por que tu não tentas usar o estilo de luta ocidental, em vez de mágica chinesa? Tu estás arruinando totalmente com a imagem deste cenário."

**Syaoran:** "Muito bem, isto é mau. Tu queres que eu derrote aquele Príncipe ou não? Eu somente conheço mágica chinesa."

**Eriol:** "Não importa, que o jogo começa, 'agora'."

O Príncipe do Sol liberou um poder imenso do seu bastão e dirigiu-o para Syaoran. Syaoran foi jogado adiante na parede oposta. Assim que ele tentou se levantar, outra rajada de poder o fez arfar longamente. Na terceira vez que veio, Syaoran caiu desmaiado.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Que é este inimigo? Ele é tão poderoso. Quase como alguém que eu deveria conhecer..."

**Voz:** "PARE!"

Um esboço de uma garota trêmula estava se formando pela porta de entrada. Ele se encaixava no formato da porta. Uma força do poder a pegou e atirou-a de lado. Ficando de pé novamente, ela esfregou a sujeira das bochechas.

Syaoran se levantou, suportando o próprio peso sobre a espada dourada. Eriol (estou certo que você já percebeu que ele é o Príncipe do Sol, neste momento) arremesou oito lanças afiadas, as quais enclausuraram a recém-chegada dentro de uma prisão confinada.

**Sakura:** "_(gritando para Syaoran) _Li-kun!"

Syaoran tremeu adiante até o lado dela, e olhou para vê a face dela cuidadosamente desta vez. Um choque momentâneo se refletiu nos olhos dele assim que ele encarou o par de assustados olhos esmeraldas. O nome 'Sakura' saltou dos lábios dele, mas ele não conseguia trazê-lo para si à tona para dizê-lo. Syaoran então balançou a cabeça.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Impossível."

A garota estava vestida em trapos e usava as roupas de uma mendiga miserável. A sujeira estava manchando as bochechas macias dela, e as mãos que agarram as barras da estranha prisão estavam lambuzadas com lodo. Mesmo assim, a aura dela era de Sakura. Ele então encarou a bonita figura na cama que encantava os contempladores.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Quem é ela, então?"

**Eriol:** "_(batendo o pé) _Depressa. Tu tens que lutar comigo e resgatar aquela Princesa. Não te importes com esse filhote imundo."

Eriol então criou uma faísca de luz e envio-a diretamente para Sakura. Com um pulo, Syaoran bloqueou e tomou a pancada em vez de Sakura. A coroa dele foi jogada para fora da cabeça, e a túnica rasgou. Arfando profundamente, ele se dobrou em dor. Um sentimento perfurante retalhou através do lado da bochecha e braço direito, e uma nova ferida se formou em tais lugares. O sangue começou a jorrar. Através da prisão formada de lanças, Sakura pôs a mão no braço dele, sussurando.

**Sakura:** "Tu não tens que fazê-lo..."

**Syaoran:** "_(dando uma olhada para Sakura, disse firmemente a Eriol) _Deixe a garota sair primeiro."

**Eriol:** "Não. Não te importes com esta mendiga. Supõe-se que ela deve morrer, de qualquer forma. Tu tens uma missão mais importante. Tu tens que salvar a Princesa. Isso é o porquê de tu vires aqui em primeiro lugar."

**Syaoran:** "Eu não posso deixá-te matá-la. Mesmo que minha missão seja salvar a princesa, eu não posso deixá-te tirar a vida dessa garota."

**Eriol:** "_(rindo cruelmente) _Por que se importar com ela? Não é como se tu te importasses com qualquer coisa além de sua missão. Bem, então escolha. A Princesa, ou a Mendiga."

Apotando o bastão para a princesa adormecida, ela paulatinamente se acordou. Ela piscou os brilhantes olhos verdes muitas vezes, então friamente olhou à sua volta. A tiara prateada na testa reluziu e olha estreitou os olhos para todos, que contemplavam a beleza dela.

**Princesa:** "_(com uma voz cortante) _Bem, vi que ninguém é capaz o suficiente para me acordar."

Com a outra ponta do bastão, Eriol fez a prisão de lanças desaparecer em torno da garota pobre. Ficando lado a lado, Syaoran podia ver que a Princesa e a Mendiga ambas lembravam Sakura na aparência externa, embora uma estivesse vestida finamente, enquanto que o outra estivesse em trapos que se penduravam aleatoriamente em torno dela. Mesmo assim, as diferenças cresciam. Agora que a Princesa Estrelar estava acordada, ele podia ver que ela era distante e fria, soberba e arrogante. Os olhos verdes dela estavam vazios, e a face dela não tinha expressão. A outra garota, com o jeito de mendiga que tinha, tinha um canto gentil nos olhos, assim como um leve e ansioso sorriso erguido nos lábios.

**Sakura:** "Tudo bem, Li-kun. É tua missão pegar a Princesa. Eu ficarei bem. Tu podes pegá-la."

Com os olhos abatidos e sombreados pelos longos cílios, Sakura sorriu corajosamente. Syaoran fechou os olhos.

**Syaoran _(pensando com a voz de Sakura)_:** "Tudo bem, Li-kun. Fique com as Cartas Clow. É a tua missão. Eu ficarei bem. Tu podes derrotar-me."

Foi o que soou nas orelhas. Sakura era tão altruísta, ela poderia dizer algo como isto no final, quando chegasse o tempo em que ela capturasse todas as Cartas Clow. Aquele era o dia que ele temia. Ele sempre disse a si mesmo que ele podia tomar as Cartas Clow de Sakura no final, quando ela coletasse a todas. Mas, desde que ele recusou a carta Desaparecer, ele sabia que não

seria capaz de fazê-lo então.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Nem agora, nem nunca."

**Eriol:** "Depressa, escolha entre a Princesa e a mendiga sem valor. Aquela mendiga não tem impacto na tua vida. Ela não é importante. Tua honra como um príncipe depende de salvar a Princesa."

Segurando a espada bem firme, Syaoran balançou a cabeça.

**Syaoran _(pensando com a voz de Eriol)_:** "Depressa, escolha entre a sua missão de coletar as Cartas Clow e ajudar Sakura. Sakura não tem impacto na sua vida. Sakura não é importante. Tua honra como um Li sim."

Mas ela realmente importava. Sakura, Sakura... No fundo do coração, ele sabia que se importava com Sakura mais que qualquer outra coisa na própria vida, com um poder que o apavorava. Ele se importava com ela tanto quanto uma dor penetrante pulsava quando ele a via machucada ou chorando. Ela fazia toda a diferença na vida dele. A vida sem ela não valia a pena viver. E sim, ele escolheria a ela mais que a importante missão de coletar as Cartas Clow, cheio de felicidade. Ele desistiria da própria vida para salvá-la. O dia do julgamento estava próximo, e ele estaria lá por ela, não importava o quê.

Abrindo os olhos, ele olhou da bonita e irreal princesa para a triste e pobre garota. Embora a Princesa fosse muito mais refinada, a mendiga parecia mais bonita, pois a beleza da personalidade de Sakura brilhava para fora dela. A Princesa era uma farsa e não era semelhante a uma pessoa. Com os olhos dele direcionados em uma firme resolução, ele tomou as mãos delgadas da garota pobre e falou com uma voz clara.

**Syaoran:** "Um princesa não é determinada por quanta refinação ou riquezas que você tenha. É determinada pela beleza da alma interior. E não importa o quanto a aparência externa seja de uma mendiga, se a pessoa interior é incorruptível, brilha para fora de si como uma estrela, e você será bonita, não importa se vestida em sedas ou em trapos. Eu escolho acima de minha missão, a vida de uma princesa real, uma que tenha a personalidade que brilha externamente como uma estrela radiante. Uma, pela qual eu me importo mais - mais que minha missão."

Com tais palavras, a linda princesa se dissolveu no ar e desapareceu. Syaoran ajudou a Sakura real a levantar-se assim que ela enterrou a cabeça dela na capa dele, soluçando. Gentilmente, ele roçava o despenteado cabelo castanho-dourado dela. Ele rezou que ela não pudesse ouvir o coração dele batendo loucamente assim que ela pousou contra o peito dele.

**Syaoran:** "_(falando bruscamente) _Eu te conhecerei em qualquer lugar que eu vá. Mesmo que vocês se pareçam similares pelo lado de fora, nunca haveria duas de você na minha vida. _(com isso, os olhos de Sakura cresceram, e ele continou com um semblante mais leve)_ Além disso, eu não acho que tu pudesses ser tão arrogante, não importasse o quão boa tu fosses na atuação."

Então, ele sorriu um dos seus raros e gentis sorrisos, o qual era reservado especialmente para Sakura, a única onde os olhos dele cresciam cheio de paz e o olhar carrancudo dele relaxava. Eriol sorriu.

**Eriol:** "Bem, Pequeno Lobo, tu ganhaste o primeiro teste. Parabéns. Tu finalmente percebeste o que era mais importante do que a tua missão. Por agora, eu desejo a ti e Sakura toda a sorte para o Dia do Julgamento."

**Syaoran:** "Espere, quem és tu? Por que tu fizeste isso? O que tu queres dizer com o primeiro teste?"

**Eriol:** "Tu verás, tu verás. Algum dia no futuro próximo, nós todos nos encontraremos de novo. E então, fiques esperto."

Com tais palavras, Eriol e as dois acompanhantes dele com asas de borboleta desapareceram.

**Syaoran:** "Espere!"

O grito de Syaoran ecoou no vazio. Ele cerrou os pulsos. Através da porta, uma mulher alta com um longo cabelo castanho entrou, com um sino na mão.

**Kaho:** "Bom trabalho. Isso seria uma boa preparação. _(dando tapinhas na cabeça de Sakura, continuou) _Eu espero que ambos tenham aprendido algo dessa experiência."

**Sakura:** "_(sorrindo e ficando feliz) _Sim, eu aprendi. Eu descobri o poder de um amigo que sempre esperará por você, não importa o quê. Será o poder de superar qualquer mal."

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Mas eu não acredito que ele me escolheu acima da missão. Ele alguma vez fará isso no mundo real? Não, nunca. Ele é tão persistente em coletar as Cartas Clow. Não há chance..."

**Kaho:** "Bom! _(então, ela susssurou dentro das orelhas de Syaoran)_ Tu finalmente percebeste a verdade do teu coração acima da tua missão?"

**Syaoran:** "_(franzindo como sempre faz) _Qual era o ponto disto? E eu ainda não entendo."

**Kaho:** "_(falando gentilmente após sorrir) _Bem, tu entenderás mais cedo ou mais tarde. Boa sorte agora, pelo tempo que está chegando."

Antes que ele pudesse perguntar a Kaho do que ela estava falando, tudo ficou escuro.

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Pulando na cama, Syaoran olhou em torno de si. Primeiramente, tudo estava embaçado, então os olhos dele focaram de volta ao quarto bem arrumado dele, com a mesa no usual canto e com a mochila escolar enconstada contra ela. Ele balançou a cabeça. Foi tudo um sonho, não foi? Nada restou do que ele tinha vestido, ainda assim, o corpo dele estava todo doído e havia alguma dor cortante cruzando a bochecha e o braço direito. Ele sentiu a bochecha e, para a surpresa dele, estava úmida. Olhando para os dedos, ele descobriu que estavam manchados com sangue da bochecha. Era o mesmo lugar que ele se machucou enquanto protegia Sakura.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Então, nem tudo foi um sonho? Verdadeiro, parecia tão real, mas possivelmente não podia ter acontecido... é loucura!"

Mas e o Príncipe do Sol e todos os outros... Syaoran franziu-se. Tudo subitamente, ele não podia se lembrar com o que eles se pareciam. Era porque ele nunca tinha os encontrado? Ele podia se lembrar perfeitamente claro de Tomoyo, Meiling, Kero, a professora Mizuki e Sakura, mas todo o resto era um borrão na memória dele. Quem era Yue e os outros?

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Por que não consigo me lembrar?"

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura olhava para fora da janela em descrença. Era um novo dia na escola. Quando Tomoyo chegou na sala de aula e sentou próximo a ela, Sakura lhe falou.

**Sakura:** "Tu sabes, Tomoyo-chan, eu tive o sonho mais estranho na noite passada."

**Tomoyo:** "_(parecendo interessada) _Era sobre o quê?"

Sakura balançou a cabeça. Ela não podia arranjar na cabeça dela se tinha sido um pesadelo ou uma fantasia. Sendo uma garota mendiga próxima a uma princesa tinha sido um pesadelo. Foi ruim o suficiente que ela acordasse no meio do nada, vestida em trapos. Então ela foi posta em uma situação difícil, assim que ela encarou a uma outra pessoa que se parecia com ela, que era a Princesa Estrelar. Assim mesmo, ele tinha escolhido a ela em vez da Princesa. Ele a tinha reconhecido mesmo que elas se parecessem praticamente a mesma. Sakura olhou abaixo para as próprias mãos.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Ele me escolherá acima da missão dele, quando eu coletar a última Carta Clow? Não, deve ter sido tudo um sonho. Um sonho terrível com um final misterioso, de qualquer jeito, ainda um sonho."

Naquele momento, Syaoran se arrastou ao assento. Ele se mantinha tocando o estreito e longo corte na bochecha, o qual estava atado desajeitadamente em uma gaze branca. Sakura viu isso. Os olhos dela se abriram e as mãos dela voaram até a boca assim que ela pulava no assento.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Foi o mesmo lugar que ele foi ferido quando ele tentou me salvar! Não foi um sonho!"

**Tomoyo:** "_(que colocou a mão no ombra de Sakura e perguntou preocupada) _Sakura-chan! Tu estás bem? Tu pareces pálida."

**Sakura:** "Oh, hã? Estou bem. Está tudo bem. Ah - eu apenas me lembrei de algo."

Meio sem jeito, ela se sentou de novo, ainda tremendo.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Não podia ter realmente acontecido, poderia? Ele ainda se lembra?"

Por alguma estranha razão, ela não podia se lembrar de algumas pessoas, ou que elas fossem. Ela podia apenas se lembrar das pessoas que ela já se encontrou.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Quem era Yue e aquelas coisas com asas de borboleta? E a pessoa com o bastão, como eu? Como pode que eu não consigo lembrar delas precisamente?"

**Kaho:** "_(que se aproximou silenciosamente) _Isso é porque não é tempo para que vocês dois os encontrem ainda._(Sakura e Syaoran olharam acima com surpresa) _Vocês saberão quem são eles quando for o tempo para encará-los. Enquanto isso, vocês passaram no primeiro teste. Agora, vocês estão mais preparados pelo que os espera no futuro próximo."

**Sakura:** "Então aquele sonho..."

**Syaoran:** "...foi real."

Por um breve momento eles se encaram um nos olhos do outro, em um choque aparente. Todos os eventos que tinham ocorrido naquela noite preciosa foram reais. Eles ambos olharam distante, um pouco vermelhos.

**Meiling:** "Syaoran, quando tu obteves tal corte na sua cara? Tu estavas bem na noite passada?"

**Syaoran:** "Eh? Eu hummm..."

**Sakura:** "_(curvando a cabeça com os olhos lacrimejantes) _Eu sinto muito, Li-kun. Eu apenas causo problemas para ti onde quer que eu vá. É tudo devido a mim. Eu sempre faço tudo errado."

**Syaoran:** "Não sejas estúpida. Apenas esqueças isso. Não dói tanto assim, de qualquer maneira. Eu já me machuquei antes."

**Sakura:** "Mas..."

**Kaho:** "_(interrompendo a classe) _Bem classe, vocês todos fizeram um trabalho maravilhoso na peça de ontem. A Bela Adormecida foi um grande sucesso devido à cooperação de todos."

**Chiharu:** "Sakura-chan e Li-kun fizeram um príncipe e uma princesa muito legais na peça."

**Takashi:** "_(fazendo o que usualmente: mentir) _Mas a história da Bela Adormecida se originou de uma forma diferente. Havia um príncipe e uma princesa, tudo certo, mas também havia uma garota mendicante. E era a missão do príncipe galante era beijar a princesa. Mesmo asssim, bem no fundo de si, a princesa adormecida era má e arrogante, tanto quanto ela pudesse ser bonita por fora, enquanto que a garota pobre era doce e amável. Ela tinha uma personalidade bonita que brilhava fora de si como uma estrela, apesar de ser uma mendiga. Então, o bonito e sábio príncipe se apaixonou por ela e escolheu a mendiga em vez da princesa, pois o que está dentro conta mais que o exterior. De alguma forma, a estória da Bela Adormecida foi mudada desde então."

**Chiharu:** "_(indignada com Takashi) _Mentiroso, pare de fazer mentiras estúpidas!"

**Takashi:** "Bem, eu conheço alguém que não terá um príncipe para si, não importa se ela seja bonita ou não."

**Chiharu:** "O QUE??!!"

Todos riram, exceto por Sakura e Syaoran, que estavam perdidos em pensamentos profundos. Sakura encarou de volta para Syaoran que então olhou para baixo na carteira. Ela tentou sorrir.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Esqueça sobre isso. De certa forma, ele também se esquecerá, então isso pode nunca mais ser mencionado novamente."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Não é que eu escolhi Sakura em vez da Princesa porque a amasse. Não. É por causa da personalidade dela? Espere, então, é porque eu gosto da personalidade dela? O que me atrai nela, então eu quero protegê-la e desistir de toda a minha missão e da honra da família... Ela não tem importância na minha vida. É minha missão coletar as Cartas Clow e trazê-las de volta para Hong Kong. Então o quê? Tudo que aconteceu foi apenas um sonho. Só porque eu escolhi a ela em vez da minha missão lá, não significa que eu farei isso na vida real."

De repente, uma imagem relampejou na frente dele. Sakura estava caindo de uma extremidade e ele estava a alcançando.

**Syaoran _(na visão)_:** "SAKURAAAAAA!"

Ele a chamou pelo nome, ele que nunca a chamou pelo nome. Ele tinha pensado que ela não tinha importância. Ela escapou do alcance dele, deixando-o com apenas uma luva dela. Syaoran balançou a cabeça. Aquilo não podia acontecer; ele nunca a deixaria partir. Ele não podia perdê-la, pois ela era a luz da vida dele.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Eu sou um estúpido, ou eu acordei de um pesadelo para encarar a verdade por completo?"

Aquele sonho selvagem tinha estado lá por um propósito. De alguma forma, ele sempre se lembraria daquela terra estranha onde ele foi um príncipe e ela, uma princesa mendiga. Ainda assim, a vida não era somente um conto de fadas com um final feliz. Era mais para que ele faça a escolha certa, do fundo do coração, onde ele não tinha percebido, ele amava Sakura.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Algum dia, chegará um tempo quando eu escolherei meu amor, em vez da minha missão. E isso seria... a escolha certa."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

**_Conto escrito em 2001. Tradução de THE RIGHT CHOICE, por Wish-chan._**


End file.
